Joyeux anniversaire, Dean
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Comment faire pour continuer lorsque tout autour de nous disparaît ? Lorsqu'il s'est senti partir, Dean a eu un sursaut d'espoir... / Two shot Destiel. SPOIL saison 7 !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Joyeux anniversaire, Dean.

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Genre**: hurt-comfort/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated**: M, Lemon explicite :)

**Résumé**: Comment faire pour continuer lorsque tout autour de nous disparaît ?

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Saison 7, gros spoil.. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas... Sinon, je change la fin de l'épisode 9.

**Notes: **Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai rien posté, mais j'ai pas réussi à tenir le rythme la semaine dernière, et j'en suis désolé... En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews pour "porter ta grâce" :)

- Harina-chan : _Bienvenue, et merci de me suivre :) _

-Elida17_: __Merci beaucoup (l) J'avais pas prévu de faire une suite, mais vu que vous demandez, je vais peut-être m'y mettre :)_

-Sasha: _Bienvenue et merci ! Comme j'ai dit, si vous êtes sage vous aurez une suite :p Mais je dois déjà écrire la suite de mon histoire principale.. _

-Liam83: _Merci beaucoup ! :) ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que vous ayez aimé Dean avec des ailes.. :p _

Me voilà donc partie pour la première partie de ce two shot, qui mettra un point final à ce cadeau pour ma Nini. (l) J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

Je vous rassure avant de commencer, c'est pas une death-fic, même si on pourrait le croire au début...

Bisous et bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dean avait affreusement mal, peut-être autant que la fois où Lucifer l'avait tabassé contre leur voiture. Peut-être plus.

**- Cas ! **

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser l'Ange à cette extrémité ? _" Je l'ai fait pour toi, Dean.. Je voulais te laisser vivre une vie normale. Celle à laquelle tu aspirais. " _Se rappelant les paroles de son ami, Dean sentit son coeur se briser. Rien de ce qu'il n'avait eu à ce moment n'avait comblé la peine en lui, le vide. Sam était supposé mort, et tout ce qui le rattachait à sa vie avait disparu. Plus de nouvelles de Cas, de Bobby, ou du peu d'amis qu'il avait pu avoir. Comme si rien de ce qu'il avait accompli avait servi. Comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé.

Il se rappelait avoir eu envie de crier. Avait-il été si dur, que l'Ange avait préféré cette voie plutôt que lui demander son aide? Comment pouvait-il croire que Dean préférerait mourir à petit feu dans cette supposée idylle avec Lisa ? C'était un doux rêve. Mais comme Sammy ne voulant plus retourner à Stanford, Dean comprenait maintenant qu'il avait changé. Que ses attentes avaient changé.

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, et toussant, sa bouche se remplit du goût acre du sang. Il avait beau être blessé souvent, l'on ne s'habituait jamais à la brûlure amère de son sang dans sa gorge.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, le chasseur prit appui sur ses mains écorchées pour se relever.

**- Bobby ! **

L'homme se relevait lui aussi péniblement. Dean avait cru un instant que pour lui aussi c'était la fin.

Ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier si il n'avait pas de blessures graves, le plus âgé des chasseur sorti en courant de la pièce dans laquelle tout c'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite. Partant à la recherche de Sam, Bobby fut soulagé de le trouver en vie, bien que en état de choc. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

De son côté, Dean semblait peu à peu prendre conscience de la situation. Préférant remettre à plus tard la menace des Léviathans, il réalisa soudainement que Cas comptait sur lui, que c'était à lui d'intervenir pour le sauver. _Je lui dois ça, je dois réussir... _Se répétait-il inlassablement en courant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Poussant la lourde porte, suivi de Bobby et Sam, Dean repéra directement les larges tâches rouges sombres qui ornaient le sol, et qui courraient dans l'herbe.

_Cas.. T'as pas intérêt à me laisser. _

Soudain, il aperçu le cadenas à terre, devant l'immense étendue d'eau. Le souffle court, il parcouru le plus vite possible les alentours des yeux à la recherche de sa tête brune préférée. Et tout sembla exploser lorsqu'il la vit disparaître peu à peu dans les eaux sombres de la réserve.

**- Cas ! CAS ! **

Il voulait se jeter à sa suite, et le porter sur ses épaules pour ramener son ami au bord du rivage. Il voulait le sauver.

**- Dean ! **

Sam attrapa son bras, le retenant. Le cadet avait compris plus facilement que c'était fini. Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, il renforça la prise sur le bras de son frère. Mais celui ci ne résistait même pas. Il était là, fixant le point invisible où Castiel était quelques instants auparavant. Sam s'approcha de lui, pensant à le prendre dans ses bras, mais se rasséna au dernier moment.

Dean était tétanisé. Il attendait avec angoisse le moment où il apercevrait la lumière aveuglante qui indiquerait que son ami, son véritable ami, était bel et bien mort. Qu'il serait seul. Que Cas ne serait plus jamais là pour lui. Qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui faire vraiment comprendre que lui avait toujours voulu être présent pour lui. Il s'était juré d'avoir une conversation avec l'Ange, à propos de son pacte avec Crowley, et aussi pour être clair avec lui, pour la première fois.

_Rien de tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire... _Pensa-t-il. Ses poings s'étaient serrés, et son sang qui en gouttait se mêlait peu à peu à celui de Castiel à ses pieds. Au milieu de sa douleur, une colère sourde contre lui même s'installait peu à peu.

Et d'un coup, une marée noire se répandit dans le lac, dans un bruit assourdissant. Et de nouveau, ce fut le silence. Aussi précipitamment qu'il était apparu dans sa vie, l'Ange avait disparu.

Bien qu'il s'efforçait la plupart du temps à contenir ses émotions en présence d'autres personnes, Dean ne put lutter, et laissa sa peine couler sur ses joues couvertes de la poussière de la bâtisse où il avait été jeté au sol à mainte reprises.

Il sentait toujours la main de son frère contre son bras, mais c'était comme si tout s'était arrêté. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment. Après tout, que pouvait-il perdre de plus ? Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait échoué.

_Je devais le sauver. _

Essuyant ses larmes, Dean baissa les yeux sur le rivage, et aperçu le trench coat flotter tranquillement entre les feuilles mortes qui couvrait les bords de la réserve, et son coeur explosa. Pouvait-on avoir aussi mal juste en voyant un vêtement ?

Le chasseur répondait distraitement à Bobby, et lorsque celui ci pressa leur départ, Dean se pencha pour ramasser le manteau, et le serrant pour le vider de son eau, il l'emporta avec lui, sans jeter un dernier regard vers le milieu du lac dans lequel Castiel avait disparu.

Les deux autres chasseurs ne firent aucun commentaire, évitant d'évoquer le fait que plus jamais Dean n'aurait l'occasion de le rendre à son possesseur.

Le reste sembla assez flou à Dean. Il avait l'impression de flotter au dessus de tout cela, et semblait perdu, dans un univers blanc, et aseptisé. Il agissait comme un robot, ses gestes simple mécanique, des réflexes d'une vie de chasseur. Partir loin du lieu. Être discret. Rassembler leurs affaires. Trouver un motel. Se laver. Frotter pour faire partir le sang. Désinfecter les plaies. Recoudre les plaies. Faire partir le sang sur ses vêtements. Faire sécher ses vêtements. Manger. Boire. Oublier la douleur. Boire encore.

Peut-être pouvait-il continuer de cette façon... Mais lorsqu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour vérifier l'état de ses vêtements, Dean tomba à genou, et agrippant de toutes ses forces le trench coat de Castiel, il pleura longuement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent complètement différents, et Sam n'osait dire un mot à son grand frère. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face au fait que celui ci n'avait d'autres moyens de gérer la douleur qu'en faisant semblant que celle ci n'existait pas.

En opposition, Dean semblait toujours plus dur envers lui même, ne supportant plus la moindre erreur. Et malgré toutes les boissons, ou tous les moments passés avec Sam, il ne décolérait pas.

Et tous les soirs, Sam entendait les reniflements de son aîné, étouffés par le seul lien qu'il avait encore avec l'Ange.

Dean semblait rempli d'une énergie nouvelle face aux Léviathans, mais il lui arrivait très souvent de perdre complètement espoir. _Peut-être avait-il déjà complètement abandonné, et qu'il faisait juste semblant pour lui.. _Pensait Sam. Leur ennemi était plus fort que jamais. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre, aucune arme, aucune aide. Ils devaient innover, tenter le tout pour le tout à chaque fois qu'ils en rencontraient un. Et lorsque ceux-ci donnèrent l'impression d'avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre, Sam prit peur. Ils allaient devoir lutter contre pire. Contre bien plus fort qu'ils n'avaient jamais affronté.

Dean quant à lui était ravi de revenir à ses bases. Un bonne chasse aux monstres était clairement le remède contre la douleur. Parce que lorsqu'il chassait, il n'avait plus à penser à Castiel. Et son esprit se vidait des paroles, de la voix, et de la présence de l'Ange. Il remplaçait son fantôme par les réels qui l'entouraient. Et les instants plaisants de satisfaction à la fin d'une chasse étaient remplacés par d'innombrables verres d'alcool. Noyer sa conscience, pour retourner dans cet univers blanc et aseptisé où il ne souffrait plus.

Tuer l'amie d'enfance de Sam avait été une évidence. Il était chasseur, il chassait. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser quelque chose d'autre lui arriver, alors Dean avait reprit l'habitude de suivre à la lettre ce que John lui avait appris. Si un monstre tue, tu ne peux pas le laisser vivre.

Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'avouer à son frère. La présence rassurante de Sam l'aidait à ne pas sombrer plus encore. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble, même si pour cela il avait dû lui mentir.

Quand Sam lui parlait, il revenait à la réalité, et arrivait à se concentrer essentiellement sur son frère. Il était sa bouée, son espoir. Mais chaque sourire, chaque son, lui rappelait l'Ange. Chaque soir, il s'endormait avec la même vision, celle de Castiel s'enfonçant dans les eaux.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient à la poursuite de leur double qui tuaient en retraçant leur route, il rêva de la première fois où Castiel avait ri.

**- Cas, tu devrais rire beaucoup plus souvent ! **S'était-il écrié, ignorant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

- **Pourquoi Dean ? **Lui avait demandé l'Ange, débordant de l'innocence qui le caractérisait.

_Parce que j'adore t'entendre rire... _Avait pensé le chasseur. Mais il s'était contenté de lui sourire, et d'une tape contre son épaule. Et comme à chaque fois que l'Ange lui parlait en le fixant profondément, il s'était senti heureux, et complet.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, il ne savait plus réellement pourquoi, mais il fut incapable de sourire. Le vide s'étendait en lui, gagnant peu à peu du terrain, grignotant chaque recoins, dévorant l'espoir.

_Il n'y avait pas eu de lumière après tout... _Mais même cette idée rassurante s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Il avait arrêté de guetter chaque endroit dans lequel ils se rendaient, essayant de voir l'Ange dans une foule. Il ne se retournait plus lorsqu'il avait l'impression que celui ci venait d'apparaître. Il n'espérait plus voir son nom s'afficher sur son téléphone lorsque celui ci sonnait. Cas ne reviendrait plus. Et plus cette idée s'installait en lui, plus tout semblait perdre de l'importance. Puisqu'il échouait à chaque fois, comment pouvait-on attendre de lui qu'il tente encore de les sauver ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il allait réussir pour une fois ?

Le peu de temps où Sam partit, préférant être seul, Dean oublia la chasse, et s'enfonça dans le doux cocon offert par la boisson. Mais boire avait fini par se tourner contre lui, et maintenant, chaque instant où il ne se contrôlait plus se transformait en vision atroce de la mort de l'Ange. Imaginer sa douleur, le corps envahit par toutes ses créatures. La souffrance de sa grâce exposé à tant de violence.

Son coeur était froid.

**- Dean, je crois que Bobby s'est fait prendre.. **

La voix de Sam le fit revenir à lui. Ils étaient en train d'observer un entrepôt qui accueillait la venue de Dick, le Léviathan à la tête de tous les autres. Sur le toit, les deux frères ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à trouver une solution pour aller au secours de leur ami. Boosté par une énergie qu'il pensait avoir perdu, Dean dirigea son frère, et lorsqu'ils furent équipés des produits d'entretien nuisibles aux Léviathans, ils entrèrent avec fracas, les aspergeant pour les tenir éloignés.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'avancer à la recherche de Bobby, le chasseur apparu, des dossiers à la main.

**- Bobby ! **

Courant à lui, Dean attrapa son bras pour l'aider à avancer. Les leviathans semblaient se rétablir peu à peu, et ils allaient bientôt être à court de produits. Dans un moment d'inattention, Bobby lâcha les papiers qu'il avait réussi à arracher à leur chef.

**- Vas-y, je vous rattrape ! Dis à Sammy de démarrer la camionnette Bobby ! **S'écria Dean.

Se jetant à terre pour éviter un tir, Dean tenta d'attraper avec difficulté les papiers éparpillés. Comprenant que son action était vaine, il se releva avec précipitation, et couru vers la sortie. Mais Dick était sur ses pas, et après avoir épuisé son réservoir, il se contenta de courir vers la porte ouverte de la voiture noire qui l'attendait. Bobby et Sam criaient son nom, et il entendait le bruit sourd de l'arme dans son dos. Les roues crissèrent, et Dean se jeta sur la banquette, le coeur battant plus vite que jamais. Il se tourna, et vit l'homme en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, tirer une dernière fois. Alors que le bruit semblait ne jamais finir, il lui sembla percevoir une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre crier son nom. Cas.

Il entendit trop tard le sifflement caractéristique d'une balle, et sentit à peine sa tête s'effondrer contre siège.

Dix.

Neuf.

Huit.

Sept.

Six.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

C'était fini.

oOoOoOoOoOo

... Oui bon, pour le moment, c'est pas vraiment réjouissant, mais je vous promets que ça va s'améliorer ! Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé et tout et tout... A votre avis, il va se passer quoi ? En tout cas, merci de me lire, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! Je publierais la deuxième partie ce vendredi :) Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour la deuxième partie, pour que ce soit moins déprimant quand même quoi... **Nini, bon anniversaire **! je te n'aime très fort, et vous me manquez tous beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas profiter à fond de ta journée !

-Elida17 : _non non, je le laisse mourir.. *TROLL* Merci de me suivre :p _

-Dieithryn : _Miiii quoi la fin ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et voilà pour mettre fin au suspens.. _

Bonne lecture et merci !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- Cas ? **

Sentant une main serrer la sienne, Dean ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était beaucoup trop forte, et il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour pouvoir réussir à les ouverts. Il n'avait pas révé, il en était certain. C'était Cas. Ça devait être Cas. Se sentant étrangement bien, il sourit sans en avoir conscience. Lorsqu'il put enfin détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il reconnu la couleur uniforme et classique qu'abordait chaque mur d'hôpital, un blanc cireux, légèrement terni par les aléas. Serrant sa main plus fort contre les draps, il tourna la tête, pour enfin revoir ces yeux bleus qui lui avait tant manqué.

- **Dean, ça va ? Tu me reconnais ? Les médecins ont dit que tu pourrais avoir un traumatisme assez important. C'était même complètement improbable que tu te réveilles... **Sam semblait soulagé, mais en le voyant, Dean eut mal. Ce n'était que Sam...

**- Sammy... Tu m'expliques ? **Déglutissant, Dean porta la main à sa tête, et souffla de dépit en sentant les lourdes bandes qui pansaient sa tête. Il put sentir le piquant de ses cheveux coupés ras à travers.

**- Mes cheveux ! T'as laissé ces mecs me couper les cheveux ? Ça va être tout irrégulier... **Râla-t-il.

**- Non mais excuse moi, mais à ce moment je pensais plus à faire en sorte que tu vives, **s'esclaffa Sam en voyant que même si il tentait de le cacher la plupart du temps, Dean aimait bien prendre soin de son apparence. _Et après c'est moi la fille.. _Pensa-t-il.

**- Dick, il a réussi à t'atteindre ce jour là dans la voiture Dean. On pensait s'en être sorti quand on t'a vu t'écrouler. C'était horrible, j'ai cru revivre ta mort... Tu saignais tellement, et il t'avait touché à la tête. Dean c'est impossible que tu sois en vie ! **

Dean eut un regard compatissant envers son frère. Il voyait très clairement que celui ci avait pleuré, et il s'imaginait l'état dans lequel il avait dû être. Lui n'avait pas supporté de tenir le corps sans vie de son frère la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mourir. _Plus jamais.. _

- **Sammy, ça va. J'ai la tête un peu lourde mais ça va... Par contre, comment t'as fait pour l'assurance et tout ? On est censé être mort.. **Demanda Dean, pas plus curieux que ça sur sa miraculeuse guérison. Il savait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait réussir ce genre de choses.

**- Bobby nous a inscrit comme ses neveux, **souffla Sam, en acceptant de changer de sujet. Il avait beau y avoir pensé et repensé pendant des jours, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Dean avait pu survivre ne serait-ce que sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. **Il s'est occupé de trouver un endroit où on pourrait rester un peu le temps de ta réhabilitation, vu qu'on peut plus vraiment aller chez nous. **

Chez nous. Leur maison avait brûlée. Dean serra les poings à cette pensée, voulant soudainement se blottir dans le canapé poussiéreux du salon comme il avait toujours pu le faire.

**- Ok. Laisse moi un peu de temps et on pourra filer. Ce serait con de se faire prendre maintenant alors que j'ai survécu à un tir dans la tête. j'en suis à combien, quatre fois ? A croire que je mourrais jamais ! **plaisanta Dean. Mais en voyant la mine déconfite de Sam, il se garda de faire quelques commentaires de plus.

Laissant l'infirmière l'examiner, s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de la regarder avec un sourire goguenard, Sam le rappela à l'ordre comme il en avait l'habitude.

**- Dude, tu confonds la réalité et le porno encore une fois, **lui dit-il une fois que la jeune fille eut quitté la pièce. Incroyablement calme face à la situation, Dean se releva, et se dirigea vers son frère dans l'espoir que celui ci lui ai amené des vêtements.

**- Je sais que j'ai des fesses magnifiques, mais j'ai pas non plus besoin de les montrer à tout le monde Sammy**, dit-il en commentant la tenue qu'il portait. En effet, les vêtements d'hôpital laissait clairement voir le corps du chasseur. Attrapant les vêtements sombres que son frère avait pris, Dean se changea devant lui, n'ayant pas le temps de faire la timorée et d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

_C'est pas comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, _pensa-t-il.

**- Dean, arrête de faire la gonzesse et dépêche toi maintenant**, râla Sam à côté de lui, en voyant que son frère tentait de toucher ses cheveux pour se plaindre**. Et laisse ça en place, ça tient ton cerveau **! Lui tapant la main pour qu'il arrête de tripoter les bandes, Sam tenta de lui envoyer un regard accusateur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine boudeuse de son grand frère.

**- Allez, Bobby nous attend sur le parking, faut pas trop traîner. **

**- Et si j'avais quelque chose de grave hein ? **Commenta Dean. **Ça se trouve, dans une heure, crac, je vais m'évanouir. **

- **Dean, t'as survécu à une balle dans la tête, et t'es sorti du coma plus vite que je l'avais vu. Alors tu vas pas râler. Et si il y a un problème, on ira consulter, t'inquiète. **

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait avancer, Sam paniquait à l'idée de faire quitter l'hôpital trop tôt à Dean. Cependant, être restés dans cet endroit aussi longtemps posait de sérieux problèmes, et le cadet tentait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour concilier la santé de son frère et leur sécurité.

**- Sammy, on y va, **déclara Dean, après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne, et arrivèrent sans encontre à la voiture de Bobby. En les voyant arriver, celui ci eut une larme à l'oeil, heureux de constater par lui même que Dean semblait s'en être miraculeusement sorti. Le principal concerné préférait ne pas trop s'attarder sur la question de son salut avec les deux autres, mais en lui, même si cela semblait complètement invraisemblable, il savait. C'était Cas. Il veillerait toujours_. Il est quelque part. _

La maison dénichée par Bobby était parfaite. A l'écart de la ville, ils pouvaient se permettre de se détendre, tout en continuant à s'entraîner. Dean semblait sortir de la période d'après-coma avec difficulté. Sa première impression de bien-être semblait bien loin maintenant, et bien que il ne souffre pas non plus le martyr, il avait l'impression que son corps lui faisait payer chacun de ses mouvements au centuple. Sam s'occupait de sa remise en force avec un professionnalisme qu'il abordait à chaque fois qu'il devait aider Dean, et celui ci lui en était reconnaissant. Chaque jour, sa tête lui semblait moins lourde que la veille, et les migraines se faisaient moindres.

Son seul regret pour le moment était ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts que d'habitude. Normalement, il aimait passer ses mains dedans, et les laisser courir sur son cou . Mais maintenant, ils se faisaient hérissés, et prenaient leur temps pour retrouver une longueur plus acceptable.

Un après midi, alors qu'il profitait tranquillement de sa série en buvant une bière - la première depuis l'accident, Sam lui avait interdit l'alcool avant par prudence - Dean sentit l'odeur délicieuse d'une tarte remplir la maison, et fut rapidement debout pour se rendre à la source de cette senteur enivrante.

**- Sammy, tu voulais fêter ma première bière avec une tarte ? C'est pour te faire pardonner de me torturer chaque jour ? **Dean souria à son frère, qui semblait atterré.

**- Dean, on fête ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai cédé sur l'alcool... **Comment pouvait-on oublier son propre anniversaire ? Dean rougit violemment en se rendant compte de son erreur, et toussa pour détourner l'attention. Sam se moqua ouvertement de son frère, et se rendit à la cuisine, l'aîné sur les talons.

**- Maintenant que je l'ai vu, je me sépare pas de la tarte. Tu serais capable de me faire attendre jusqu'à ce soir ! **S'offusqua Dean.

**- Attends que Bobby arrive au moins, qu'on souffle ensemble les bougies**. Décida Sam.

**- Sammy, je suis plus un enfant, j'ai plus besoin de bougies sur mon gâteau..**

- **C'est ça ou rien, **répondit-il. Et déballant la tarte, Sam installa les quelques bougies qu'il avait pu trouver. **bon, certes, y'en a que vingt, mais regarde, ça dessine un trente donc c'est pas grave non ? Bobby ! on est à la cuisine ! **Appela-t-il en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

- **Idjits, fallait pas m'attendre**, s'exclama celui ci en voyant l'air affamé de Dean.

**- Dean pouvait bien patienter quelques instants,** râla Sam. Il sorti de sa poche un briquet métallisé, et alluma une à une les bougies sur le gâteau. **Allez, fais un voeu et souffle. **

Dean lui lança un regard goguenard, leva les yeux au ciel, et finalement, souffla d'un coup toutes les bougies sur la tarte avec un air fier.

Bobby lui donna l'accolade avec un sourire chaleureux, et le coeur de Dean se réchauffa. C'était ces moments simples qui aimait, et qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il appartenait réellement à une famille. Peut-être pas conventionnel, mais une famille quand même.

- **Bon anniversaire bitch ! **

**- Jerk ! **

Le soir même, après avoir mangé avec empressement la tarte qui lui était dûe, et discuté avec les deux hommes de ce qu'ils comptaient faire à présent que l'état de Dean s'améliorait, celui ci se rendit dans sa chambre plus tôt que d'ordinaire, s'excusant auprès des deux autres. Sam eut un regard compatissant en comprenant que son frère aurait bien voulu qu'un autre soit aussi présent, et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Allongé sur son lit, Dean repensa aux paroles de son frère, et ferma les yeux.

**- Je souhaite que tu ailles bien, Cas... **Murmura-t-il.

Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, Dean se déshabilla rapidement, laissant tomber ses vêtements au pied du lit en tas, et passa sous le draps pour se blottir dans son lit. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir et qu'il sentait les premiers affres du sommeil, il sentit quelque chose s'écraser sur lui.

**- Bordel qu'est ce que... **Commença-t-il, en se relevant avec difficulté.

**- Dean ? **

S'immobilisant instantanément, Dean sentit son corps entier se contracter à l'entente de la voix, et son coeur éclata de toute part. Sans même se rendre compte qu'il tremblait fortement, Dean leva les mains vers le visage qui lui faisait face, et passa lentement ses mains sur ses contours, les retraçant de ses doigts. Il le fixait avec un étonnement évident, tout aussi perdu que lui. Lorsque Dean passa sa main sur ses lèvres, un soupir s'en échappa.

Continuant leur parcours, les mains de Dean glissèrent sur la nuque de l'homme assis sur lui, lui ôtant un à un ses vêtements. Et lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux torses nus, Dean attrapa soudainement le corps de l'autre pour le serrer contre lui. Posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, il inspira profondément.

**- Cas... **

Il savait qu'il devait lui faire mal à le serrer aussi fort, à rentrer ses doigts dans sa peau de cette façon, mais même en l'ayant contre lui, il avait du mal à se convaincre que c'était possible. Que c'était bien l'ange qu'il serrait contre lui. Il n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux, de peur de le voir disparaître. Et l'Ange, sentant la panique de son humain, se détacha doucement de lui, et le força à se mettre en face de lui. Se penchant légèrement, Castiel embrassa avec douceur les paupières de Dean.

**- C'est vrai ? Réellement vrai ? T'es là ? Tu pars plus ? **

**- Je suis là Dean**, souffla l'Ange. **C'est impossible mais je suis là. Et je ne te quitterais plus Dean si on m'en laisse la possibilité. **

Mais Dean semblait toujours aussi incertain, et Castiel sourit en voyant la difficulté du chasseur à s'éloigner de lui. Décidant donc de faire ce qu'il avait pu découvrir chez les humains pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et pour le rassurer, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et soupira de contentement.

Hébété, Dean mit un instant avant de réagir et de s'emparer des lèvres de Castiel. Approfondissant leur baiser en le tirant à lui, les mains sur ses hanches, Dean savoura pour la première fois la sensation d'embrasser celui dont il avait tant besoin. L'ange rougit, mais passa ses bras autour du cou de Dean, collant leurs bassins dans le même mouvement. Haletant, Dean griffa le dos de l'Ange sans le vouloir.

Tout en laissant ses mains parcourir son dos, il les fit descendre lentement vers les fesses de Castiel, les attrapant en souriant lorsque celui ci sursauta.

**- Je peux enlever ça aussi ? **Demanda l'Ange en désignant leurs sous vêtements. Mais n'attendant pas de réponse, il fit se soulever Dean pour faire glisser son boxer sur ses jambes, le révélant pleinement. Dean qui n'était d'ordinaire pas gêné de se retrouver nu, se sentit rougir sous le regard soutenu de l'Ange sur son corps. A son tour, il le débarrassa de ses derniers remparts, et se retint de gémir lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact pour la première fois. Mais le souffle erratique de Castiel à son oreille eut raison de lui, et il pensa à un moment qu'il pourrait se contenter de rester comme ça, serrer contre son ange, sans avoir à le presser d'aller plus loin. Tentant de se calmer, il leva la tête vers Castiel, et plongea ses yeux dans les bleus de l'Ange. Il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans lui. Lors de son accident, il avait même pensé que peut-être que cela était la meilleure solution, plutôt que vivre sans Cas. Il ressenti le besoin urgent de l'embrasser en se sentant céder peu à peu à la panique qui l'avait envahi pendant toute la période où il l'avait cru mort.

L'accueillant avec plaisir, Castiel passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond.

**- Ils sont plus courts Dean.. **Râla-t-il soudainement.

**- Je sais, moi aussi je préfère quand ils sont normaux.. Mais à ce qui paraît Sammy a pas eu le choix. Même si je suspecte qu'il l'ai fait exprès. **Ria-t-il.

**- Tu restes quand même un humain magnifique Dean. **Déclara Castiel, allongeant le chasseur en posant ses mains sur son torse. Le sexe durci de Dean se dressa lorsque l'Ange le prit en main, se positionnant au dessus. Dean qui était toujours entrain de l'embrasser compris soudainement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et s'inquiéta de la douleur que Castiel allait ressentir.

**- Si tu ne veux pas je comp... Oh putain ! **Dean eut le souffle coupé en sentant l'autre s'empaler lentement sur lui, et quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il leva son bassin dans un geste désordonné qu'il ne put retenir.

**- Désolé désolé j'ai du de faire mal, **s'excusa-t-il avec empressement.

Mais Castiel semblait perdu dans les affres d'un plaisir nouveau, et ne s'en cachait pas, criant son bonheur. Ses pieds se serrèrent contre les cuisses de Dean lorsque son corps se contracta sous la sensation nouvelle. Il aimait cette attention constante que Dean lui donnait, le chasseur se quittant pas son visage des yeux pour profiter de chacune de ses émotions, et n'osant pas bouger de peur de blesser son partenaire. Avec un sourire espiègle, Castiel cambra son dos, et se releva avec lenteur, se réjouissant des cris qu'il obtint de la part de Dean.

Décidant de lui faire perdre ses moyens à tout prix, Castiel commença à onduler des hanches, laissant Dean pantelant à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément.

**- Ange, tu es décidément bien cruel avec moi, **lui susurra Dean lorsque Castiel se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Profitant de ce moment pour caresser les bourses de son amant, Dean embrassa chaque soupir de plaisir que Castiel poussa. Contractant ses fesses pour pouvoir donner des poussées plus puissantes, il cala lécha ses doigts avant de les poser sur le pénis vibrant de Castiel, glissant langoureusement dessus. Castiel ne savait plus comment faire pour résister aux vagues de chaleur qui se répandait en lui de toute part. Criant le nom de l'humain à plusieurs reprises, il accentua ses mouvements, cambrant son dos le plus possible pour sentir toujours plus Dean, et pour que celui ci tape à chaque fois dans cette zone qui lui procurait tant de sensations. Ses mains posées sur le torse de l'humain parcouraient son corps s'arrêtant sur les zones les plus érogènes pour faire gémir l'homme.

A bout de souffle, Dean ne put se retenir, et dans un dernier long mouvement, il se répandit en son amant, et murmura son bonheur, trop peu habitué à dire ce genre de choses. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Castiel, qui souria largement lorsqu'il entendit la confession de l'homme. N'abandonnant pas l'Ange, Dean soutint son regard, et accentua la pression qu'il faisait sur le sexe de Castiel, accélérant les mouvements de va et vient de l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses bourses. Castiel jeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme le terrasser, et Dean eut vite les mains et le ventre recouverts de la jouissance de l'autre.

Se retirant avec douceur, Dean fit s'allonger Castiel à ses côtés, peu désireux de le voir s'éloigner, mais voulait quand même se lever pour chercher de quoi les nettoyer. Comprenant son dilemme, Cas leva une main, et de nouveau ils furent propres.

**- Assez pratique le mojo angélique... **Souria Dean, en rabattant le draps sur leurs corps, tout en serrant Castiel contre lui. L'ange affichait un sourire béat, les yeux fermés, et semblait humer le parfum de l'humain.

**- Dean... **

Le chasseur passa une main dans les cheveux de l'Ange, trop heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Castiel quant à lui, détailla pour la première fois depuis son arrivée la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et il sentit son coeur faire un bond lorsque son regard tomba sur une chaise où était posé les affaires de Dean.

**- Tu as gardé mon trench coat... **

- Je pouvais pas le laisser là.. Et je savais que tu l'adorais, alors je devais le prendre avec moi pour pouvoir te le rendre quand tu reviendrais, expliqua Dean. Demain je pourrais te le rendre de façon officielle !

**- J'attends avec impatience ce moment alors... **Répondit Castiel avec un air joueur.

Mais de nouveau , l'angoisse de Dean fit surface, et il rapprocha l'Ange de lui.

**- C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Dans la voiture, quand l'autre enfoiré m'a tiré dessus. Sam dit que j'aurais du mourir sur le coup.. **

**- Après ça, je ne pensais pas être capable de retourner auprès de vous un jour. Mais je voulais pas te laisser mourir Dean.. **Entrelaçant ses jambes à celles de Dean, Castiel soupira. **J'aurais voulu pourtant, à chaque fois que je te voyais désemparé je voulais être là pour t'épauler Dean. Mais je n'ai pas réussi.. **

**- C'est moi qui aurait du te sauver Cas... Je suis tellement désolé... **Honteux, Dean sentit son corps trembler légèrement.

**- Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus Dean... C'était une situation pour le moins compliqué. **

**- Mais maintenant, tu es là. **Coupa Dean, ne souhaitant pas parler tout de suite de leur désaccord lors de leur dernière rencontre. Ils auraient tout le temps qu'il fallait pour mettre les choses au point maintenant. Il avait même réussi à lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui... Repensant à sa déclaration inattendue, Dean se mit à rougir, et Castiel l'apercevant, l'embrassa.

**- Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis Dean, **commenta-t-il.

Celui ci fit semblant de se vexer avant de prendre l'Ange dans ses bras pour le chatouiller légèrement. Entendant rire Castiel de nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de la fois où il avait rêvé de ça, de ce rire. Et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de l'Ange, il lui demanda de ne plus jamais le quitter.

**- Parce que je pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi, Cas..**

- **C'est promis Dean, **lui murmura Castiel. L'homme, rassuré, se laissa doucement bercé par les battements de coeur qu'il entendait sous son oreille, et apaisé, ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

**- Dean ? **

**- Moui ? **Demanda-t-il en baillant.

**- Joyeux anniversaire... **finit par dire Castiel, même s'il avait l'impression que l'humain ne l'entendait déjà plus. Mais il sentit l'homme se redresser, et les deux se sourirent avant de s'embrasser avec passion. Une façon de remercier géniale, pensa Dean.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon anniversaire Nini ! :) J'espère que ce cadeau en plusieurs parties t'a plu ! Fallait pas me demander une fic destiel sinon :p Bon je sais, en plus je me suis un peu lâchée en en faisant plusieurs, mais en même temps, on devient facilement accro à ce genre d'écrits...

J'espère que ça vous a plu à tous, merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi jusque là, j'ai adoré écrire ces différents OS, et le fait que d'autres personnes aiment est le meilleur des encouragements pour continuer ! Alors un grand merci à mes lecteurs !

Concernant cette dernière fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je voulais en écrire une sur le retour de Cas.. Je pense peut-être faire un chapitre de plus la semaine prochaine, parce que j'ai pas encore fini de mettre tout ce que je voulais, mais bon, je me devais de poster cette partie aujourd'hui absolument. Désolé si certains passages vous semblent assez rapides, mais en gros, je prends le train dans moins d'une heure et ma valise est toujours pas faite XD

Bisous à tous, bon week end, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de « l'autre possibilité, le choix » ( Pas avant mardi par contre, partiel oblige... )

xoxo


End file.
